Teen Titans Idol 2
by aussiefanauthor
Summary: The Titans are back for another round! R&R please!


Like my previous TT Idol story, I will provide info about stuff in this story that you'll probably won't know (I am from Australia after all).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans and the songs featured. Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics.

**Genre:** Humour

**Rating:** T

**Teen Titans Idol 2**

'Hello, and welcome to Teen Titans Idol 2!'

The huge crowd screamed and cheered as the host announced the introduction to Teen Titans Idol 2. Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Terra were now more than ready, as they had appeared before.

'I'm once again your host Andrew G, and this is going to be an exciting time once again. For those of you who weren't around the first time, each of the six Titans appearing on the show will be performing songs based on the judge's selection and their own choices. At the end of all the performances, we'll decide who gets to continue, and who gets to go. Let's now introduce our celebrity judges.'

He then turned to the table down at the bottom of the stage.

'As you can see, they are the same as last time. First, we have pop sensation Justin Timberlake, and next to him is actor Eric Bana, and last, our only female judge, Brittany Murphy. So without further adieu, let's introduce our first performer, Robin, bring us Trouble With Dreams.'

Andrew walked off the stage as Robin ran to the stage. He held the microphone up ready to perform his first song.

_Trouble with Dreams  
__By Eels_

_There's nothing that I wanna do  
More than get alone and be with you  
Trouble with dreams is they don't come true  
And when they do they can't catch up to you _

You don't need a thing from me  
But I need something big from you  
'Cause you know I've got  
An awful lot of big dreams

I'm walking down a lonely road  
Clear to me now but I was never told  
Trouble with dreams is you never know  
When to hold on and when to let go

If you let me down it's alright  
At least that leaves something for me  
'Cause you know I've got  
An awful lot of big dreams

This is the life that I must lead now  
Crossing fingers and wiping brow  
Trouble with dreams is you can't pretend  
Something with no beginning has an end

You don't need a thing from me  
But I need something big from you  
'Cause you know I've got  
_An awful lot of big dreams_

The crowd cheered as Robin finished the song, but then went quiet as he turned to the judges.

'For a song that sounds weird, you really hit the lyrics really well,' said Justin.

'I couldn't agree more,' Eric simply said.

'Yeah, although you could choose a better song,' suggested Brittany.

'Thanks.' The audience cheered as Robin walked off the stage.

'Alright, now next is our favourite red-haired alien girl, STARFIRE!' Starfire walked on stage, wearing a cowgirl outfit.

_Raindrops Keep Fallin' On My Head  
__By BJ Thomas_

_Raindrops keep falling on my head  
And just like the guy who's feet are too big for his bed,  
Nothing seems to fit  
Those raindrops are falling on my head  
__They keep falling _

So I just did me some talking to the sun,  
And I said I didn't like the way he got things done,  
Sleeping on the job  
Those raindrops are falling on my head  
_They keep falling _

But there's one thing, I know  
The blues they sent to meet me won't defeat me.  
It won't be long 'till happiness steps up to greet me

Raindrops keep falling on my head  
But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turning red.  
Crying's not for me, cause  
I'm never gonna stop the rain by complaining  
Because I'm free  
Nothing's worrying me

It won't be long till happiness steps up to greet me

Raindrops keep falling on my head  
But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turning red  
Crying 's not for me  
Cause I'm never gonna stop the rain by complaining  
Because I'm free  
Nothing's worrying me

The crowd cheered as she turned to the judges.

'Very soft and soothing,' said Justin.

'I find it a good idea to start with a soft song before going to a hard rocking one,' said Eric.

'Very well done,' said Brittany.

'Thank you' Starfire took a small bow and walked off, as the crowd cheered her on.

'Now, we have the goth girl herself, Raven, with Everybody Wants To Rule the World.' The audience cheered wildly as Raven took the stage.

_Everybody Wants To Rule the World  
__By Tears for Fears_

_Welcome to your life  
There's no turning back  
Even while we sleep  
We will find you  
Acting on your best behavior  
__Turn your back on Mother Nature  
Everybody wants to rule the world. _

It's my own design  
It's my own remorse  
Help me to decide  
Help me make the most  
Of freedom and of pleasure  
Nothing ever lasts forever  
Everybody wants to rule the world.

There's a room where the light won't find you  
Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down  
When they do I'll be right behind you.  
So glad we've almost made it  
So sad they had to fade it  
Everybody wants to rule the world.

I can't stand this indecision  
Married with a lack of vision  
Everybody wants to rule the world  
_  
Say that you'll never never never never need it  
One headline why believe it?  
Everybody wants to rule the world. _

All for freedom and for pleasure  
Nothing ever lasts forever  
Everybody wants to rule the world

The crowd cheered wildly again as Raven turned to the judges.

'You must've taken either Starfire's advice, or Eric's,' said Justin.

'Yeah, you really started out really well,' said Eric.

'Great work,' Brittany said, smiling.

'Thanks.' She walked off.

'Alright, now show your support and help for Terra!' Terra entered the stage, wearing a black formal dress, and clutching in one hand, a photo of Beast Boy.

_New York  
__By Eskimo Joe_

_Hey hey, I know it wasn't New York.  
Where I lost my mind.  
__Hey hey, I know I must have left it.  
It was back home all the time,  
And where were you while we lay  
So drunk that we died.  
__Hey hey, I know, but who could blame us,  
Under pressure._

_And I know,  
I should stayed in bed  
__(x3)_

_Hey hey, I know its just a toothache,  
__I won't even cry.  
Hey hey, the candy store prescriptions  
All lined up in the aisles  
And where were you while we lay  
Shipwrecked in denial  
__Hey hey, its just a little pill to help you  
Sleep right through the night_

_I should have stayed in bed  
__And I know  
I should have stayed in bed  
I know I should have stayed in bed  
_

_Because tomorrow's gonna be another party  
You stay too long until the lights get lonely  
Oh tomorrow's gonna be another party  
Wait too long til we all stay out of the sun, sun_

_And I know  
I should have stayed in bed  
I know I should have stayed in bed_

_I know, I know, it wasn't New York  
__New York  
__(x2)_

_New York  
__(x4)_

The crowd cheered as Terra finished her song. She then turned to the judges.

'Wow, that was touching. You really put your emotions through your voice,' said Justin.

'Very well done. You've sure learned a lot from last time,' suggested Eric.

'I would argree with Eric there too,' said Brittany.

'Thank you.' She walked off stage as the crowd cheered for more.

'Now, let's give it up for the robot with attitude… Cyborg.' The crowd roared as Cyborg entered the stage, with his fits in the air.

'Y'all ready?'

_Sir Duke  
__By Stevie Wonder_

_Music is a world within itself  
With a language we all understand.  
With an equal opportunity  
For all to sing, dance and clap their hands.  
But just because a record has a groove  
Don't make it in the groove  
But you can tell right away at the letter "A"  
When the people start to move. _

They can feel it all over  
They can feel it all over people.  
They can feel it all over  
They can feel it all over people

Music knows it is and always will  
Be one of the things that life just won't quit  
But here are some of music's pioneers  
That time will not allow us to forget  
For there's the Basie Miller, Satchmo, and the king of all: Sir Duke  
With a voice like Ella's ringin' out  
There's no way the band can lose.

You can feel it all over  
You can feel it all over people  
You can feel it all over  
You can feel it all over people  
(x2)

_Instrumental_

_You can feel it all over  
You can feel it all over people  
You can feel it all over  
You can feel it all over people  
(x2)  
__  
Can't you feel it all over  
Come on let's feel it all over people  
You can feel it all over  
Everybody-all over people_

The crowd roared once more as Cyborg turned to the judges.

'That was pimpin'! I know I don't say that often, but it was awesome,' said Justin, laughing.

'This is probably the best fun I've ever seen,' said Eric.

'Brilliant, that was well done,' said Brittany.

'BOOYAH! You guys rock!' He ran off as the fans screamed for even more.

'Alright. To finish up tonight, we have the animal morphing jokester, Beast Boy.'

'Hello, people. Have you saved your breath for me? Because I'm gonna win!'

_Friday Night (Night At The Museum)  
__By McFly  
_

_Hey _

Sleeping through the day cause I work all night  
Get out the way things are coming a-live  
Look over there, another fight  
I guess I should have seen the one insight

(Will could be together?)  
I am not looking for a fight  
(Change the world forever?)  
Just want to make it through the night  
(They belong together)  
They're really giving me the eye  
eye, eye, eye

I think I'm gonna lose it, lose it, lose it  
I think I'm gonna lose it, lose it, lose it

I think I'm gonna lose it!

The walls are growing in  
I'm paranoid  
No need to feel what you can't avoid  
Don't let them in don't let them out  
I gave you something you could scream about

(We could be together?)  
I am not looking for a fight  
(Change the world forever?)  
Just want to make it through the night  
(They belong together)  
They're really giving me the eye  
eye, eye, eye

I think I'm gonna lose it, lose it, lose it  
I think I'm gonna lose it  
I think I'm gonna lose it, lose it, lose it  
I think I'm gonna lose it

No no no nothings wrong with dreaming  
Go go gotta dream it all away  
One love, one life  
That's enough to get you through the night  
Tomorrows gonna be a brighter day

I think I'm gonna lose it, lose it, lose it  
I think I'm gonna lose it (I think I'm gonna lose it)  
I think I'm gonna lose it, lose it, lose it  
I think I'm gonna lose it  
I think I'm gonna lose it, lose it, lose it  
I think I'm gonna lose it  
I think I'm gonna lose it, lose it, lose it  
I think I'm gonna lose it, lose it, lose it

(We could be together?)  
I am not looking for a fight  
(Change the world forever?)  
Just want to make it through the night  
(They belong together)  
They're really giving me the eye  
eye, eye, eye oh the eye

No no no nothings wrong with dreaming  
Go go gotta dream it all away  
One love, one life  
That's enough to get you through the night  
Tomorrows gotta be a brighter day

They come alive when I work the night  
I guess I should have seen the one in sight

If the crowd could get any louder, it did. Beast Boy then turned to the judges.

'Now that was rockin'! You should do these more often,' Justin said.

'I would agree with Justin on this one,' Eric suggested.

'You're just bound to make any girl scream for more, including me.' Brittany said.

'Aww, geez,' said Beast Boy, blushing.

'Okay. Now we get to decide on who stays and who goes, based on points. I'll need the other Titans back on stage.' The crowd screamed as the other Titans made their way back to the stage.

'Now, when your name is called, you can move next to me. The first to stay is… Robin. The next one is Beast Boy. Followed by… Starfire. Then… Raven. Now whoever is next is staying while the other has to leave. It's time to go… Terra.'

Cyborg jumped for joy while Terra threw his hands down in disappointment. Andrew then walked to Terra.

'Come on, you've had fun, didn't you?'

'Yeah, I guess so.'

'Thanks for being here.' Terra then hugged the rest and walked off stage.

'Alright, thanks for being here tonight. We'll be back tomorrow for round two of Teen Titans Idol. See you then!!'

**Round Two**

'Hello and welcome to round two of Teen Titans Idol! Now this is a hard round, as the judges are the ones who will choose the songs for the Titans. So let's bring our first Titan, Robin.'

Robin came on wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

'Robin, your requested song is… Leaving Home by Jebediah.'

'Uh, sure.'

_Leaving Home  
__By Jebediah_

_Were you laughed at by your friends  
And were you lost for words when everybody finally told you what they thought  
You can't keep up with the trend  
It makes you lose but somehow everybody always makes up in the end  
Oh, was it something that I ate  
Oh, didn't even touch my plate  
Oh, suddenly I'm feeling great  
Do you like me now _

Leaving home, life was never good to me  
Leaving home, I smell the morning air  
Leaving home, life was never good  
You can work it out we're leaving home

I could hear them through the door  
As people came in laughing at the way they acted when they were alone  
And an argument can start with nothing more than this  
To be the light and leave you standing on your own  
Oh, am I doing it again  
Oh, I'm a loser now and then  
Oh, and I smile at everything  
Do you like me now

_Leaving home, life was never good to me  
Leaving home, I smell the morning air  
Leaving home, life was never good  
You can work it out we're leaving home _

Hope I like the life I find when I leave everything behind  
I hope I'm sure I've made my mind to go and leave home

_Leaving home, life was never good to me  
Leaving home, I smell the morning air  
Leaving home, life was never good  
You can work it out we're leaving home  
__(x2)_

The crowd cheered as loud as the first time around. Robin then turned to the judges.

'That was brave of you. Even though it looked like you didn't know the song, you brought it out great,' said Justin

'That rocked my socks off.' Eric said simply.

'You could work on getting your voice to sound a bit better, otherwise nice work,' suggested Brittany.

Robin walked off as the fans cheered. 'Alright, now let's welcome back the alien girl from Tamaran, Starfire!'

Starfire walked on stage wearing shorts, a blue shirt and normal shoes.

'Starfire, your requested song is… Clocks by Coldplay.'

Starfire squealed, as she knew the song very well.

_Clocks  
__By Coldplay_

_Lights go out and I can't be saved  
Tides that I tried to swim against  
You've faught me down upon my knees  
Oh I beg, I beg and plead, singing _

Come out of things unsaid  
Shoot an apple off my head.  
And the  
Trouble that cant be named  
Tigers waiting to be tamed singing

You are  
You are

Confusion never stops  
Closing walls and ticking clocks  
Gonna come back and take you home  
I could not stop that you now know, singin'

Come out upon my seas,  
Curse missed opportunities  
Am I a part of the cure  
Or am I part of the disease, singin'

You are, you are  
You are, you are  
You are, you are

Nothing else compares.  
Oh, no nothing else compares  
Oh, no nothing else compares

You are  
You are

Home, home where I wanted to go  
Home, home where I wanted to go  
Home, home where I wanted to go  
Home, home where I wanted to go

The fans cheered as Starfire turned to the judges.

'For starters, that was well done. You really brought out your voice really well,' said Justin.

'I couldn't agree more,' said Eric.

'Very well performed. I can see you already making headlines,' said Brittany.

'Thank you, judges.' She took a bow and walked off stage.

'Okay, let's now return our favourite goth girl, Raven.'

Raven walked onto the stage, wearing her normal outfit.

'Raven, your requested song is… Swinging On A Star by Bing Crosby'

'Alright.' She knew that she would get a song she wouldn't like.

_Swinging On A Star  
__By Bing Crosby_

_Would you like to swing on a star  
Carry moonbeams home in a jar  
And be better off than you are  
Or would you rather be a mule? _

A mule is an animal with long funny ears  
Kicks up at anything he hears  
His back is brawny but his brain is weak  
He's just plain stupid with a stubborn streak  
And by the way, if you hate to go to school  
You may grow up to be a mule

Or would you like to swing on a star  
Carry moonbeams home in a jar  
And be better off than you are  
Or would you rather be a pig?

A pig is an animal with dirt on his face  
His shoes are a terrible disgrace  
He has no manners when he eats his food  
He's fat and lazy and extremely rude  
But if you don't care a feather or a fig  
You may grow up to be a pig

Or would you like to swing on a star  
Carry moonbeams home in a jar  
And be better off than you are  
Or would you rather be a fish?

A fish won't do anything, but swim in a brook  
He can't write his name or read a book  
To fool the people is his only thought  
And though he's slippery, he still gets caught  
But then if that sort of life is what you wish  
You may grow up to be a fish  
A new kind of jumped-up slippery fish

And all the monkeys aren't in the zoo  
Every day you meet quite a few  
So you see it's all up to you  
You can be better than you are  
You could be swingin' on a star

Raven turned to the judges.

'You've seemed to have learned from last time. I like it,' said Justin.

'Now that's something to keep in mind. Sing from your heart, and you'll do fine,' said Eric.

'I agree,' said Brittany.

Raven then walked off the stage as the crowd cheered.

'Now for the man who knows the robot, Cyborg!'

Cyborg walked onto the stage wearing his normal clothing.

'Cyborg, your requesed song is… Rock DJ by Robbie Williams.'

'Awesome. I know this song.'

_Rock DJ  
__By Robbie Williams_

_Me with the floorshow  
Kickin' with your torso  
Boys getting high  
And the girls even more so  
Wave your hands if you're not with a man  
Can I kick it?  
(Yes you can)  
I got  
(Funk)  
You got  
(Soul)  
We got everybody  
I've got the gift  
Gonna stick it in the goal  
It's time to move your body _

Babylon back in business  
Can I get a witness?  
Every girl, every man  
Houston, do you hear me?  
Ground control, can you feel me?  
Need permission to land

Chorus:  
_I don't wanna rock, DJ  
But you're making me feel so nice  
When's it gonna stop, DJ?  
Cause you're keepin' me up all night _

Singin' in the classes  
Music for your masses  
Give no head  
No backstage passes  
Have a proper giggle  
I'll be quite polite  
But when I rock the mic  
I rock the mic  
(Right)  
You got no love, then you're with the wrong man  
It's time to move your body  
If you can't get a girl  
But your best friend can  
It's time to move your body

I don't wanna be sleazy  
Baby just tease me  
Got no family plan  
Houston, do you hear me?  
Ground control, can you feel me ?  
Need permission to land

Repeat Chorus (x2)

Pimpin' aint easy  
Most of them fleece me  
Every night  
Pimpin' ain't easy  
But if you're sellin' it  
It's alright

Come on

Repeat Chorus to Fade

'That was good,' said Justin.

'Yeah. You should give more punch when you choose your next song,' suggested Eric.

'If possible, find one with more attitude, and bring that into your voice,' suggested Brittany.

'Thanks.' He walked off the stage.

'Finally, the green changing hero, Beast Boy!' Beast Boy came onto the stage in his usual outfit.

'Beast Boy, your requested song is… I've Got A Lovely Bunch of Coconuts by Freddy Martin.'

'Cool.' Even though he liked rock music, comedy was his kind of thing as well.

_I've Got A Lovely Bunch of Coconuts  
__By Freddy Martin_

_Down at the English fair  
One evening I was there  
When I heard a showman shouting underneath the flair _

I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts  
There they are standing in a row  
Big ones small ones some as big as your head  
Give 'em a twist  
A flick of the wrist  
That's what the show man said  
I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts  
Everybody knows they'll make me rich  
There stands me wife  
The idle of me life  
Singing a rolly bowly ball a penny a pitch

_Singing a rolly bowly ball a penny a pitch  
__Singing a rolly bowly ball a penny a pitch  
Rolly bowly ball  
A rolly bowly ball  
Singing a rolly bowly ball a penny a pinch _

I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts  
(They're lovely)  
There they are standing in a row  
(1-2-3-4)  
Big ones small ones some as big as your head  
(And bigger)  
Give 'em a twist  
A flick of the wrist  
That's what the show man said  
Now that I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts  
Everybody knows they'll make me rich  
(Have a banana)  
There stands me wife  
The idle of me life  
Singing a rolly bowly ball a penny a pitch

_Singing a rolly bowly ball a penny a pitch  
__Singing a rolly bowly ball a penny a pitch  
Rolly bowly ball  
A rolly bowly ball  
Singing rolly bowly ball a penny a pinch_

_Singing rolly bowly ball a penny a pinch_

The crowed cheered as Beast Boy turned to the judges.

'So, how did I do?'

'That was hilarious. I loved your British accent,' said Justin.

'It was great,' said Eric.

'I loved it,' said Brittany.

'Okay, now let's bring the other Titans back in.' The crowd screamed as the other Titans came back to the stage.

'You know the rules, so let's get to it. The first to stay is… Robin. The next one is… Raven. Followed by… Starfire. Now whoever is next is staying while the other has to leave. It's time to go… Cyborg.'

Beast Boy felt a sigh of relief, while Cyborg was upset.

'Well, at least you tried,' sniggered Beast Boy, smiling.

'It was great having you on the show. Hope you had a great time. Let's hear it for Cyborg.'

As Cyborg left the stage, he gave one last wave to his fans.

'That's it for tonight. Tune in tomorrow for round three of Teen Titans Idol!'

**Round Three**

'Hello and welcome to Teen Titans Idol: Round Three! Now this time, our Titans get to choose a song of their choice, which will be performed by our live band here. So let's get things underway with Robin and his version of Stacy's Mum by Fountains of Wayne!'

Robin appeared on stage, wearing his casual rockin' clothing.

_Stacy's Mum  
__By Fountains of Wayne_

_Stacy's mom has got it goin on  
__Stacy's mom has got it goin on  
__Stacy's mom has got it goin on  
__Stacy's mom has got it goin on_

_Stacy can I come over after school? (after school)  
__We can hang around by the pool (hang by the pool)  
__Did your mom get back from her business trip? (business trip)  
__Is she there or is she tryin to give me the slip? (give me the slip)_

_You know I'm not the little boy that I used to be  
__I'm all grown-up now baby can't you see_

_Chorus:  
__Stacy's mom has got it goin on  
__She's all I want, and I've waited for so long  
__Stacy can't you see, you're just not the girl for me.  
__I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacy's mom._

_Stacy's mom has got it goin on  
__Stacy's mom has got it goin on_

_Stacy do you remember when I mowed your lawn? (Mowed your lawn)  
__Your mom came out with just a towel on. (Towel on)  
__I could tell she liked me from the way she stared (The way she stared)  
__And the way she said "You missed a spot over there." (Spot over there)_

_And I know that you think its just a fantasy  
__But since your dad walked out your mom could use a guy like me_

_Repeat Chorus_

_Instrumental_

_Stacy's mom has got it goin on (She's got it goin on)  
__She's all I want, and I've waited for so long (Waitin and waitin)  
__Stacy can't you see, your just not the girl for me.  
__I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacy's mom._

_I'm in love with Stacy's mom  
__Wait a minute Stacy can't you see, you're just not the girl for me  
__I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacy's mom_

His fans cheered for more, as Robin turned to the judges.

'That rocked,' said Justin.

'That was cool. You really brought out the style of the song really well,' said Eric.

'I agree. It was awesome,' said Brittany.

'Thank you.' He left the stage, waving to his fans.

'And now let's bring out Starfire!'

Starfire appeared on stage wearing a camping outfit.

_Lucky Town  
__By Bruce Springsteen_

_House got too crowded clothes got too tight  
And I dont know just where I'm going tonight  
Out where the sky's been cleared by a good hard rain  
There's somebody callin' my secret name _

I'm going down to lucky town  
Going down to lucky town  
I wanna lose these blues I've found  
Down in lucky town  
Down in lucky town

Had a coat of fine leather and snakeskin boots  
But that coat always had a thread hangin' loose  
Well I pulled it one night and to my surprise  
It led me right past your house and on over the rise

I'm going down to lucky town  
Going down to lucky town  
I wanna lose these blues I've found  
Down in lucky town  
Down in lucky town

I had some victory that was just failure in deceit  
Now the joke's comin' up through the soles of my feet  
I been a long time walking on fortune's cane  
Tonight I'm stepping lightly and feelin' no pain

Well here's to your good looks baby now here's to my health  
Here's to the loaded places that we take ourselves  
When it comes to luck you make your own  
Tonight I got dirt on my hands but I'm building me a new home

Down in lucky town  
Down in lucky town  
I'm gonna lose these blues I've found  
Down in lucky town

The crowd cheered for more as Starfire turned to the judges.

'You couldn't have sung it better,' said Justin, smiling.

'That's what country is all about,' said Eric.

'If Bruce Springsteen was here, he would be so proud of you,' said Brittany.

'Thank you, judges,' said Starfire, giggling as she left the stage.

'Very beautiful indeed. Now let's bring out Raven, with her version of Evanescence's Weight of the World.'

Raven came on stage, wearing her normal clothing.

_Weight of the World  
__By Evanescence_

_Feels like the weight of the world  
Like God in heaven gave me a turn  
Don't cling to me, I swear I can't fix you  
Still in the dark, can you fix me? _

Freefall, freefall  
All through life

Chorus:  
If you love me  
Then let go of me  
I won't be held down  
By who I used to be

She's nothing to me

Feels like the weight of the world  
Like all my screaming has gone unheard  
And, oh, I know you don't believe in me  
Safe in the dark, how can you see?

Freefall, freefall  
All through life

Repeat Chorus

If you love me  
Then let go of me  
I won't be held down  
By who I was

Repeat Chorus

'Now that fits you perfectly. Brilliantly sung too,' said Justin.

'I know how music fits personality, and that suits you great,' said Eric.

'Maybe you should work on getting your body language working with your voice. It helps us understand what you're explaining,' suggested Brittany.

Raven left the stage, with a small smile on her face.

'Another brilliant performance by Raven. Finally, we have the Animorpher himself, Beast Boy!'

Beast Boy walked on stage wearing a replica of Terra's superhero outfit.

_Breaking the Habit  
__By Linkin Park_

_Memories consume like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume, I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again _

I don't want to be the one the battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight...

Clutching my cure, I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more, than any time before  
I have no options left again

I don't want to be the one the battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight...

I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight...

Beast Boy finished her piece and the crowd cheered wildly.

'Very powerful,' smiled Justin.

'It was good. It could've been a bit longer, though,' said Eric.

'Wonderful, really great,' said Brittany.

'Thank you.'

'That was the last performance for this show. Let's now bring the Titans back in. You know the rules, so let's get to it. The first to stay is… Raven. The next one is… Starfire. Now whoever is next is staying while the other has to leave. It's time to go… Robin.'

Beast Boy's fans cheered as Robin stood up, disappointed.

'I know how you feel, but you should feel good that you made it this far. Thanks for being on the show.'

'Thanks, Andrew. I'd like to thank the judges, all the contestants, and to all of my fans. You've been real supportive for me.' His fans cheered as he walked off stage.

'Now tune in tomorrow for round four of Teen Titans Idol.'

**Round Four**

'Welcome to round four of Teen Titans Idol. I'm your host, Andrew G. As you know, Robin was eliminated from the last round, which leaves the three Titans: Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy. Now, in this round, the Titans are to sing two songs of their choice. So, let's bring our first contestant out, Starfire.'

Starfire came out, wearing a 50s suit.

_Did You Ever See A Dream Walking?  
__By Bing Crosby_

_Something very strange & mystic happened to me  
__Something realistic & as weird as can be  
__Something that I fear is somehow now endeared to me  
__What a funny feeling  
__Odd & yet so true  
__Did a thing like this ever happen to you?_

_Did you ever see a dream walking?  
__Well, I did.  
__Did you ever hear a dream talking?  
__Well, I did.  
__Did you ever have a dream thrill you  
__With "Will you be mine?"  
__Oh, it's so grand,  
__And it's too, too divine!_

_Did you ever see a dream dancing?  
__Well, I did.  
__Did you ever see a dream romancing?  
__Well, I did!  
__Did you ever see heaven right in your arms,  
__Saying, "I love you, I do!"  
__Well, the dream that was walking,  
__And the dream that was talking,  
__The heaven in my arms was you_

_Did you ever see a dream walking?  
__Well, I did.  
__Did you ever hear a dream talking?  
__Well, I did.  
__Did you ever have a dream thrill you  
__With "Will you be mine?"  
__Oh, it's so grand,  
__And it's too, too divine!_

_Did you ever see a dream dancing?  
__Well, I did.  
__Did you ever see a dream romancing?  
__Well, I did!  
__Did you ever see heaven right in your arms,  
__Saying, "I love you, I do!"  
__Well, the dream that was walking,  
__And the dream that was talking,  
__And the heaven in my arms was you_

_Theme from New York, New York  
__By Frank Sinatra_

_Start spreadin' the news,  
__I'm leavin' today  
__I want to be a part of it  
New York, New York. _

These vagabon shoes,  
_Are longing to stray,  
__Right through the very heart of it,  
__New York, New York. _

I want to wake up in a city that doesn't sleep.  
_And find I'm King of the Hill, Top of the Heap.  
These little-town blues  
__Are melting away.  
__I'll make a brand new start of it in old New York._

_If I can make it there, I'll make it anywhere.  
Its up to you New York, New York. _

New York, New York

_I want to wake up in a city that never sleeps.  
And find I'm A-number-1, top of the list  
__King of the Hill, A-number-1 _

These little town blues,  
_Are melting away.  
__I'm gonna make a brand new start of it,  
__In old New York._

_And, if I can make it there, I'm gonna make it anywhere.  
It's up to you New York, New York._

_New York!_

'Thank you, my wonderful fans,' said Starfire, waving to her fans. She then turned to the judges.

'That first song was wonderful. You really put your emotions into it,' said Justin.

'That was such a change, going from a 50s pop to a jazz song. Very well done,' said Eric.

'They were both wonderful. I hope to see more of your selections,' said Brittany.

Starfire then walked off stage.

'Let's give it up for Starfire, another brilliant performance. Now let's bring out Raven with another performance for tonight.'

Raven came out wearing torn clothing.

_Misery  
By Green Day_

_Virginia was a "lot lizard" from F.L.A.  
She had a compound fracture in the "trunk"  
It started when she ran away  
Thumbs out out on the interstate  
She hitched a ride to misery _

"Mr. Whirly" had a catastrophic incident  
He fell into the city by the bay  
He liquidated his estate  
Now he sleeps upon the Haight  
Panhandling misery

And he's gonna get high  
When he's low  
The fire burns from better days  
And she screamed why  
I said I don't know  
The catastrophic hymns from yesterday  
Of misery

Vinnie was a hustler out of Amsterdam  
He ran the drug cartel in "tinseltown"  
They found him in a cadillac  
Bludgeoned with a baseball bat in the name  
Of misery

Gina hit the road to New York City  
Mysteriously the night Vinnie croaked  
She stopped in Vegas to elope  
With Virgina and the dope  
And kissed the bride eternally

And they're gonna get high  
When they're low  
The fire burns from better days  
And she screamed why  
I said I don't know  
The catastrophic hymns from yesterday  
Of misery

Hell hounds on your trail now once again..boy  
It's groping on your leg until it sleeps  
The emptiness will fill your soul with sorrow  
Because it's not what you make...it's what you leave

And we're gonna get high  
When I'm low  
The fire burns from better days  
And she screamed why  
I said I don't know  
The catastrophic hymns from yesterday  
Of misery

As she begun her next song, she tore out the torn clothing to reveal her purple tank top.

_Never Tear Us Apart  
__By INXS_

_Don't ask me  
What you know is true  
Don't have to tell you  
I love your precious heart _

I... I was standing  
You were there  
Two worlds collided  
And they could never tear us apart

We could live for a thousand years  
But if I hurt you  
I'd make wine from your tears

I told you  
That we could fly  
Cause we all have wings  
But some of us don't know why

I... I was standing  
You were there  
Two worlds collided  
And they could never...ever...tear us apart

I don't ask me  
I was standing  
You know it's true  
You were there  
Worlds collided  
Two worlds collided  
We're shining through  
And they could never tear us apart

You don't ask me  
You were standing  
You know it's true  
I was there  
Worlds collided  
Two worlds collided  
We're shining through  
And they could never tear us apart

'You know, that was a great attempt. I just couldn't imagine you singing two totally different styles of music,' said Justin.

'The second song really stuck out for me,' said Eric.

'You should bring more fun into your voice when doing a song like that,' suggested Brittany.

Raven walked off the stage, waving to her fans.

'Okay, now for our final performance, and I'm sure it's bound to be a good one. Give it up for Beast Boy!'

Beast Boy walked on stage wearing a biker's jacket.

_Time and Time Again  
__By Chronic Future_

_Inspiring, shining, rising  
And when your in my way  
I'm not dividing me from you cause we're working together  
Perfect in its splendor like the currents of the weather  
The splinter in my center hindering all of my pleasure  
Is me manifested as you in this endeavor  
Once responsibility is taken I can render  
Cxperience to be however I want to remember _

Time and time again we fall in to the depths of who we are  
But you can't keep running away from what you're trying to find

Put yourself through the scariest of scenarios  
Enter experiences you normally wouldn't dare to go  
Its all for the character and the arrogant afterglow  
Of knowing it's appearance according to your patterns of growth  
And what your parents handed down to you to handle  
Make sure you carry torches when their putting out your candles  
Predictions can be unkind but unwind them still  
Don't erase the part of you that's responsible for you will

Time and time again we fall in to the depths of who we are  
But you can't keep running away from what you're trying to find  
(x2)  
_  
Well I've seen you and those things you do  
And the way you hide that shadow can't be good  
For you your dark defines your light _

There's some utterly damaged particles to deal with  
And if I stutter I'm sorry but its hard to feel swift  
When stuck in my stomach is a cannon ball anchor to lift  
I've been pushing it down pretending it doesn't exist  
Well this is what happens when your pissed about being pissed  
You dig yourself so deep you resist just to resist  
And there's no way to get back experiences you missed  
So start right now today and risk furiousness for bliss

Time and time again we fall in to the depths of who we are  
But you can't keep running away from what you're trying to find  
_(x2)_

_Time and time again we fall in to the depths of who we are  
__Time and time again we fall in to the depths of who we are  
But you can't keep running away from what you're trying to find  
__You just can't keep running away from what you're trying to find_

He then took off his jacket and put on a formal suit. He then asked Terra to the stage. As he begun the next song, he sat Terra down and begun to sing.

_I Can't Stop Loving You  
__By Ray Charles_

_I can't stop loving you  
I've made up my mind  
To live in memories  
All the lonesome time _

I can't stop wanting you  
It's useless to say  
So I'll just live my life  
In dreams of yesterdays (dreams of yesterdays)

Those happy hours  
That we once knew  
Though long ago  
They still make me blue  
They say that time  
Heals a broken heart  
But time has stood still  
Since we've been apart

I can't stop loving you  
I've made up my mind  
To live in memories  
All the lonesome time

I can't stop wanting you  
It's useless to say  
So I'll just live my live  
In dreams of yesterdays

Those happy hours (Those happy hours)  
That we once knew (That we once knew)  
Though long ago (Though long ago)  
Still make me blue (Still make me blue)  
They say that time (They say that time)  
Heals a broken heart (Heals a broken heart)  
But time has stood still (Time has stood still)  
Since we've been apart (Since we've been apart)

I can't stop loving you  
I said I've made up my mind  
To live in memories  
All the lonesome time (Sing the song, children)

I can't stop wanting you  
It's useless to say  
So I'll just live my life  
Of dreams of yesterdays

His fans were litteraly going crazy as he turned to the judges.

'That was such an unexpected turn of events there. You really are still the rock prince you are, even if you are still a hopeless romantic,' said Justin, trying not to laugh.

'You really got us hooked into that one. Brilliant,' said Eric.

'Well done. That was brilliant,' exclaimed Brittany

'Thanks.'

'What a performance. Now let's bring the other Titans back. You know the rules, so let's get to it. The first to stay is… Starfire. Now whoever is next is staying while the other has to leave. It's time to go… Beast Boy.'

Raven's fans went wild as Beast Boy slowly stood up.

'Well, I'd like to thank my fans for supporting me and to the judges for the 'harsh' comments. You rock!' Beast Boy then walked off stage, waving to his fans.

'Now, it's just down to two Titans. Will it be Starfire, or Raven? Find out on the fifth and final round of Teen Titans Idol!'

**Round Five**

'Welcome to the fifth and final round of Teen Titans Idol. Let's take a look back at the turn of events so far. First it was Terra who was eliminated. Then it was followed by Cyborg, then Robin and last night's event, Beast Boy was eliminated. Now it's just down to two Titans: Starfire and Raven. Who will it be? Let's not wait any longer. In this round, they'll be singing two songs of their choice, plus one song requested from the judges. So let's bring out Starfire!'

Starfire came out, wearing a replica of a James Bond outfit.

_The Living Daylights  
__By a-ha_

_Hey driver, where we going?  
I swear, my nerves are showing  
Set my hopes up way too high  
Living's in the way we die _

Comes the morning and the headlights fade away  
Hundred thousand people, I'm the one they frame  
I've been waiting long for one of us to say  
"Save the darkness, let it never fade away"

Ooohh, the living daylights  
Ooohh, the living daylights (the living daylights)

Alright, hold on tight now,  
It's down, down to the wire  
Set your hopes up way too high  
Living's in the way we die

Comes the morning and the headlights fade away  
Hundred thousand changes, everything's the same  
I've been waiting long for one of us to say  
"Save the darkness, let it never fade away"

Ooohh, the living daylights  
Ooohh, the living daylights (the living daylights)  
Ooohh, the living daylights (the living daylights)

Comes the morning and the headlights fade away  
Hundred thousand people, I'm the one they frame

Ooohh, the living daylights  
Ooohh, the living daylights (the living daylights)  
(the living daylights) set your hopes up way too high  
(the living daylights) living's in the way we die  
(the living daylights) set your hopes up way too high  
(the living daylights) living's in the way we die  
(the living daylights) set your hopes up way too high

_One  
__By Three Dog Night_

_One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do  
Two can be as bad as one  
It's the loneliest number since the number one _

"No" is the saddest experience you'll ever know  
Yes, it's the saddest experience you'll ever know  
'Cause one is the loneliest number that you'll ever do  
One is the loneliest number, whoa, worse than two

It's just no good anymore since you went away  
Now I spend my time just making rhymes of yesterday  
_  
One is the loneliest number  
One is the loneliest number  
One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do  
One is the loneliest, one is the loneliest  
One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do _

It's just no good anymore since you went away

Number  
One is the loneliest  
Number  
One is the loneliest  
Number  
One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do

_I'm No Superman (Requested) (Scrubs)  
__By Lazlo Bane_

_Out the door just in time  
__Head down the 405  
__Gotta meet the new boss by 8 a.m.  
__The phone rings in the car  
__The wife is workin' hard  
__She's running late tonight again_

_Well  
__I know what I've been told,  
__You got to work to feed the soul  
__But I can't do this all on my own  
__No, I know, I'm no Superman_

_I'm no Superman_

_You've got your love online  
__You think you're doing fine  
__But you're just plugged into the wall  
__And that deck of tarot cards  
__Won't get you very far  
__There ain't no hand to break your fall_

_Well  
__I know what I've been told  
__You gotta know just when to fold  
__But I can't do this all on my own  
__No, I know, I'm no Superman_

_I'm no Superman_

_That's right_

_You've crossed the finish line  
__Won the race but lost your mind  
__Was it worth it after all  
__I need you here with me  
__Cause love is all we need  
__Just take a hold of the hand that breaks the fall_

_Well I know what I've been told  
__Gotta break free to break the mold  
__But I can't do this all on my own  
__No I can't do this all on my own  
__I know that I'm no Superman_

_I'm no Superman_

_I'm no Superman_

_Someday we'll be together  
__I'm no Superman  
__Someday  
__Someday we'll be together  
__Someday  
__I'm no Superman_

Her fans cheered louder than ever. Starfire then turned to the judges.

'A well played performance,' said Justin.

'Nothing wrong with that,' said Eric.

'Brilliant. Just brilliant,' said Brittany.

'Thank you.' She walked off stage.

'Another great performance by Starfire. Now before we go on, I'd just like to remind you that the overall winner of Teen Titans Idol will win $10,000 and a recording contract, while the runner-up will win $5,000 as well as a recording contract. So let's now bring out Raven!'

_Everybody's Fool  
__By Evanescence_

_Perfect by nature  
Icons of self-indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that  
Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame, don't you see me  
You know you've got everybody fooled _

Look, here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh, how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she  
Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Without the mask where will you hide  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie

I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore

It never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool

_Meant to Live  
__By Switchfoot_

_Fumbling his confidence  
And wondering why the world has passed him by  
Hoping that he's bent for more than arguments  
And failed attempts to fly, fly _

We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside  
Somewhere we live inside  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside

Dreaming about Providence  
And whether mice or men have second tries  
Maybe we've been livin with our eyes half open  
Maybe we're bent and broken, broken

We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside  
Somewhere we live inside  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside

We want more than this world's got to offer  
We want more than this world's got to offer  
We want more than the wars of our fathers  
And everything inside screams for second life yeah

We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
We were meant to live  
We were meant to live

'Raven, your requested song is… My Funny Friend and Me by Sting.'

As the judge announced the song, Beast Boy came from behind and grabbed onto Raven.

'You know what this means, don't you Raven?'

Raven just sighed, as she started to sing.

_My Funny Friend and Me (Requested) (The Emperor's New Groove)  
__By Sting_

_In the quiet time of evening  
When the stars assume their patterns  
And the day has made his journey  
And we wondered just what happened  
To the life we knew before the world changed  
When not a thing I held was true  
But you were kind to me  
And you reminded me...  
That the world is not my playground  
There are other things that matter  
And when a simple needs protecting  
My illusions all would shatter  
But you stayed in my corner  
The only world I knew was upside down  
And now the world and me, I know you carry me _

You see the patterns in the big sky  
Those constellations look like you and I  
Just like the patterns in the big sky  
We could be lost we could refuse to try  
But we made it through in the dark night  
Would those lucky guys turn out to be  
But that unusual blend of my funny friend and me

I'm not as clever as I thought I was  
I'm not the boy I used to be because  
You showed me something different  
You showed me something pure  
I always seemed so certain but I was really never sure  
But you stayed and you called my name  
When others would have walked out on a lousy game  
And you could've made it through  
But my funny friend and me

You see the patterns in the big sky  
Those constellations look like you and I  
That tiny planet and a bigger guy  
I don't know whether I should laugh or cry

Just like the patterns in the big sky  
We'll be together 'til the end is nigh  
Don't know the answer or the reason why  
We'll stick together till the day we die

If I had to do this all a second time  
I won't complain or make a fuss  
When the angels sing  
Like that unlikely blend  
Of those two funny friends  
That's us...

Her fans went wild than ever. Raven then turned to the judges.

'That was just awesome. I've never seen so much attitude from a girl before,' said Justin. Raven laughed.

'You blew me away again. That was brilliant,' said Eric.

'You know, you can do with a change of style, you don't always have to go with the same genre,' suggested Brittany.

'I understand. Thank you, my fans!' She waved and ran off stage.

'Now, it's not over yet. Our two performances are now going to perform one last song, based on suggestions taken from the judges, and whether they've improved on it. So let's give it up for Starfire, with her rendition of Eskimo Joe's Sarah.'

_Sarah  
__By Eskimo Joe_

_Sarah  
Won't you tell me your name  
I've been waiting here for hours  
In the garden by the flowers  
You're so shy  
So just open your eyes  
The boys all form a line to be written out in time  
A long, long, long, long, time ago_

_Chorus:  
__Emergency  
I think I am falling apart  
Emergency  
I think I am losing the fight  
And I don't know if I can do it  
I don't know if I can try  
I don't know if anyone asked me the reason I lied  
She sighed_

_Sarah  
Is she your new best friend  
One day it will end, you know it will  
You're so shy  
So just let it fall apart  
Let it sumble in the dark, with the razors in your heart  
A long, long, long long, long time ago_

_Repeat Chorus_

_Instrumental_

_Repeat Chorus_

Starfire still held the mic as she turned to the judges.

'That was brilliant. I can't say how happy I am with you,' said Justin.

'There's no bad things to say about this. It was well done,' said Eric.

'I couldn't agree more,' said Brittany.

'Thanks.' She quickly ran off stage.

''Now, for the last performance before voting begins, let's bring in Raven with what she hopes to be a brilliant performance.' Raven came out, wearing an Australian hat with corks hanging, and typical Australian clothing.

_Beds Are Burning  
__By Midnight Oil_

_Out where the river broke  
__The bloodwood and the desert oak  
__Holden wrecks and boiling diesels  
__Steam in forty five degrees_

_Bridge:  
__The time has come  
__To say fair's fair  
__To pay the rent  
__To pay our share  
__The time has come  
__A fact's a fact  
__It belongs to them  
__Let's give it back_

_Chorus:  
__How can we dance when our earth is turning  
__How do we sleep while our beds are burning  
__How can we dance when our earth is turning  
__How do we sleep while our beds are burning_

_The time has come to say fairs fair  
__to pay the rent, now to pay our share_

_Four wheels scare the cockatoos  
__From Kintore East to Yuendemu  
__The western desert lives and breathes  
__In forty five degrees_

_Repeat Bridge_

_Repeat Chorus_

_The time has come to say fair's fair  
__To pay the rent, now to pay our share  
__The time has come, a fact's a fact  
__It belongs to them, we're gonna give it back_

_How can we dance when our earth is turning  
__How do we sleep while our beds are burning_

As the song ended, the fans went even wilder than before.

'You know, for a goth girl like you, you sure know how to raise the bar,' said Justin. Raven laughed

'Yeah, that was brilliant,' said Eric.

'One word for you: wonderful,' announced Brittany. The fans went wild.

'Wonderful. Thank you, judges.'

'Now stay there, Raven, because we'll be doing group and duet performances soon, but before that, let's remind everyone that votes are open now. So get voting. While voting commences, let's bring all our contestants back onto the stage.' The fans cheered as Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Terra came back onto the stage.

'So let's kick things off with the whole group performing 5ive's If Ya Gettin' Down!'

_If Ya Gettin' Down  
__By 5ive_

_(All)  
__If ya getting down baby  
I want it now baby  
Come and get it on baby  
I want it now baby _

(Robin)  
_I wanna take a little time  
To refresh your mind  
Because the boyz are back in town  
With a different kinda kind the funk who's got da funk  
We's got da funk right!  
Everybody wanna boogie down tonight _

(Cyborg)  
_Now throw your hands up in the sky  
Move em round from side to side  
I got what it takes  
The beats that brace the funky bass I'll  
Give your body crazy shakes (come on) _

(Beast Boy)  
_I heard somebody say (what?)  
She's at the party so (huh)  
I'm gonna get me some (uhhhhhhhh) _

Chorus (All):  
_If ya getting down baby  
I want it now baby  
Come and get it on baby  
I want it now baby  
If ya getting down baby  
I want it now baby  
Move it all around baby  
I want it now baby _

(Starfire)  
_Wiggi wiggi I'm getting jiggy, open up the door,  
I got the keys to your city  
You're lookin' kinda pretty  
Dance til you drop and it don't stop til  
It goes pop _

(Raven)  
_Dance how you wanna dance  
Let's all get down while we got da chance  
I've still got 12 seconds on the clock  
That's mine  
And I aint gonna stop 'til the sun  
Don't shine _

(Terra)  
_Line after line  
I flow like rhyme after rhyme  
Just like time after time  
Keep it up til you feel the heat  
And get down once you feel the beat _

(Beast Boy)  
_I heard somebody say (what?)  
She's at the party so (huh)  
I'm gonna get me some (uhhhhhhhh) _

Repeat Chorus (All)

(Raven)  
_There ain't no problem that we can't fix  
Cos we can do it in the mix  
Now if your man gives you trouble  
We'll be there on the double  
Guaranteed we'll be hittin' for six  
Come on yeah _

(Beast Boy)  
_I heard somebody say (what?)  
She's at the party so (huh)  
I'm gonna get me some (uhhhhhhhh) _

Repeat Chorus (All) (x2)

As the song finished, the girls headed backstage. 'That was brilliant. Now it's the boys' turn with A Man For All Seasons!'

_A Man For All Seasons (Johnny English)  
__By Robbie Williams_

_(Robin)  
__One eye on the shadows protecting his fellows  
From sun up to the moon on his back  
Sent the villains to Hades  
A hit with the ladies  
A stallion in the sack  
You can't get your life back  
When right follows left Jack  
The more you see the less you know  
When others would leak it  
His service is secret  
Plays God when it's your time to go _

Chorus (All):  
_Queen and country safe and sound  
With villains six feet underground  
And no one knows cause no one's found  
Any trace of a man for all seasons  
Loves them and leaves them alone, so alone  
And you and I wouldn't have a clue  
Who's doing what, why, when and who  
Up the creek with no canoe  
Watch out for the man for all seasons  
Loves them and leaves them alone, so alone  
But safe at home _

(Beast Boy)  
_From the House of Lords  
Saving Norfolk Broads  
Commoners and landed gentry  
His word is Bond  
Whether brunette or blonde  
Baby it's so elementary  
For the man never messed up your life with one stare  
See the film you'll know how it goes  
But this ain't no fiction  
Just check the diction quit pro quo a prose pro yeah _

_  
(Cyborg)  
__Fellows  
Don't be jealous  
When they made him they broke the mould  
So charismatic  
Will on automatic  
Never prematurely shooting his load _

Repeat Chorus (All)

'That was for the girls. Now let's see how the boys react once again when the girls perform Beyonce Knowles' A Woman Like Me!' As the song started, spotlights shone on Starfire, Raven and Terra, who looked like they were in pink outfits. When the beat started, they turned to reveal different coloured tank tops. Starfire was in pink, Raven was in purple, and Terra was in red.

_A Woman Like Me (The Pink Panther)  
__By Beyonce Knowles_

_(Starfire)  
__Do you think  
You could fall for a woman like me  
'Cause I find it hard to trust  
I need too much  
And I really don't believe in love, no no  
Do you think  
That I could be the girl of your dreams  
Sometimes I don't let things go  
Get emotional  
And sometimes I'm just out of control _

Chorus (All):  
You need to stop for a minute  
Before you get too, deep up in it  
(Too deep)  
'Cause everything ain't what it seems  
It's hard loving a woman  
A woman like me  
(Woman like me)  
You need to think about it  
Before you get hooked on the venom  
And can't live without it  
(No no)  
Can't believe everything you see  
It's hard loving a woman  
A woman like me

(Raven)  
_Do you think  
That I could be the one that you seek  
'Cause baby I'm one step ahead  
You're two steps behind  
But baby I don't mind  
Do you think  
That I can make you real happy baby  
Just don't get me wrong  
My loving is so strong  
But I ain't tryin' to lead you on_

_Repeat Chorus (All) _

(Terra)  
_Woman like me  
Woman like me  
Woman like me  
Oh_

_Instrumental  
__  
Repeat Chorus (All) _

(Terra)  
_A woman like me  
Woman like me  
Woman like me  
Woman like me_

'Now it's time for some romance with our duet performances. First up is Westlife's You Raise Me Up.'

_You Raise Me Up  
__By Westlife_

_(Robin)  
__When I am down and, oh my soul so weary  
__When troubles come and my heart burdened be  
__Then, I am still and wait here in the silence  
__Until you come and sit awhile with me._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
__You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas  
__I am strong, when I am on your shoulders  
__You raise me up... To more than I can be. _

_(Starfire)  
__You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
__You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas  
__I am strong, when I am on your shoulders  
__You raise me up... To more than I can be. _

_(Robin/Starfire)  
__You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
__You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas  
__I am strong, when I am on your shoulders  
__You raise me up... To more than I can be. _

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
__You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas  
__I am strong, when I am on your shoulders  
__You raise me up... To more than I can be. _

_You raise me up... To more than I can be. _

'Next is Human Nature's Reach Out I'll Be There.'

_Reach Out I'll Be There  
__By Human Nature_

_(Beast Boy)  
__Now if you feel that you can't go on (can't go on)  
Because all of your hope is gone (all your hope is gone)  
And your life is filled with much confusion (much confusion)  
Until happiness is just an illusion (happiness is just an illusion)  
And your world around is crumbling down, darlin' _

_Reach out, come on girl, reach on out for me  
Reach out, reach out for me  
__  
(Terra/Beast Boy)  
__I'll be there with a love that will shelter you  
I'll be there with a love that will see you through _

_(Terra)  
__If you feel lost and about to give up (to give up)  
Cause your life just ain't good enough (just ain't good enough)  
And you feel the world has grown cold (has grown cold)  
And you're drifting out all on your own (drifting out on your own)  
And you need a hand to hold,  
__(Beast Boy) Darlin'  
__Reach out, come on girl reach out for me  
Reach out, reach out for me _

_  
(Terra/Beast Boy)  
__I'll be there to love and comfort you  
And I'll be there to cherish and care for you  
I'll be there to always see you through  
I'll be there to love and comfort you _

_(Beast Boy)  
__I can tell the way you hang your head (hang your head)  
Your not in love now, now your afraid (you're afraid)  
And through the tears you look around (look around)  
But there's no peace of mind to be found (no peace of mind to be found)  
I know what you're thinking,  
You're alone now, no love of your own, but darlin' _

_Reach out come on girl reach out for me  
Reach out reach out...  
Just look over your shoulder _

_  
(Terra/Beast Boy)  
__I'll be there to give you all the love you need  
And I'll be there you can always depend on me  
I'll be there to always see you through  
I'll be there to love and comfort you _

'Well done. Finally, we have Cyborg and Raven performing Nat King Cole's Almost Like Being In Love.'

_Almost Like Being In Love (Groundhog Day)  
__By Nat King Cole_

_(Cyborg)  
__What a day this has been  
What a rare mood I'm in  
Why, it's almost like being in love _

(Raven)  
_There's a smile on my face  
For the whole human race  
Why, it's almost like being in love _

(Cyborg/Raven)  
_All the music of life seems to be  
Like a bell that is ringing for me  
And from the way that I feel  
When that bell starts to peal  
I would swear I was falling  
I could swear I was falling  
It's almost like being in love_

_Instrumental_

_(Cyborg/Raven)  
__All the music of life seems to be  
Like a bell that is ringing for me  
And from the way that I feel  
When that bell starts to peal  
I would swear I was falling  
I could swear I was falling  
It's almost like being in love_

The crowd cheered more than ever.

'Now the fun has ended. It's now time to find out the winner of Teen Titans Idol 2.' The crowd suddenly went silent, while Terra, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin headed backstage. Starfire and Raven were nervous, but were ready.

'Based on the number of votes counted in, the winner of Teen Titans Idol is…' As he said 'is', Starfire and Raven held their breath, eagerly waiting for the winner.

'RAVEN!!!' Andrew yelled out and the crowd went mega-wild! And I literally mean mega-wild!!!

Raven was shocked as the other Titans ran to her congratulating and hugging her. Streams then came out of nowhere and started pouring in. When all the screaming and jumping had finished, Andrew then stepped in front.

'As requested by Raven, she's now going to sing Evanescence's Missing.'

As the other Titans parted, Raven stepped up to the front, wearing a purple tank top and shorts.

_Missing  
__By Evanescence_

_Please, please forgive me_  
_But I won't be home again  
Maybe someday you'll look up  
And barely conscious you'll say to no one  
Isn't something missing _

You won't cry for my absence I know  
You forgot me long ago  
Am I that unimportant  
Am I so insignificant  
Isn't something missing  
Isn't someone missing me

Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me

Please, please forgive me  
But I won't be home again  
I know what you do to yourself  
I breathe deep and cry out  
Isn't something missing  
Isn't someone missing me

Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me

And if I bleed  
I'll bleed  
Knowing you don't care  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
And wake without you there  
Isn't something missing  
Isn't something...

Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't something missing  
Isn't someone missing me

The fans went completely wild as Raven started hugging the other Titans. She never knew it would happen, but she started to cry as well. Andrew then walked over to her.

'Congratulations, Raven. You're the new Teen Titan Idol!!'

'Wow, what can I say? Huge thanks to the judges, to all the Titans, but most importantly to all my fans. You've been very supportive for me over this journey, and I thank you for it!'

'All right, to take us out tonight, we have the entire group singing I'm Your Boogie Man. Thanks for watching, we'll see you next time on Teen Titans Idol!!'

As the music started, the Titans grouped together and begun to sing.

_I'm Your Boogie Man  
__By KC & the Sunshine Band_

_(Robin)  
__I'm your boogie man, that's what I am.  
I'm here to do whatever I can.  
Be it early morning, late afternoon  
Or at midnight. It's never too soon_

_(Starfire)  
To want to please you,  
To want to keep you  
To want to do it all, all for you  
I wanna be your, be your rubber ball.  
I wanna be the boy ya love most of all._

_Oh yeah. _

Chorus (All):  
I'm your boogie man, I'm your boogie man.  
Turn me on!  
I'm your boogie man, I'm your boogie man.  
I'll do what you want.  
(Repeat)

(Beast Boy)  
_I'm your boogie man, that's what I am.  
I'm here to do whatever I can.  
Be it early morning, late afternoon.  
Or at midnight. Aww it's never too soon_

_(Terra)  
To want to take you, to want to hold you.  
I want to give my all, all to you.  
And I want you to completely understand.  
Wherever I'm at, and wherever I am, oh yeah. _

Repeat Chorus (All)

(Cyborg)  
_I'm your boogie man, that's what I am.  
I'm here to do whatever I can.  
Be it early morning, late afternoon.  
Or at midnight. Aww it's never too soon_

_(Raven)  
I wanna be with you, I wanna be with you  
Yeah be together, you and me  
I wanna see you, oh get near you,  
I wanna love you up, from sundown sunup.  
oh yeah - oh YEAH! _

(All)  
_I'm your boogie man, that's what I am.  
I'm here to do whatever I can.  
Be it early mornin, late afternoon.  
Or at midnight. Aww it's never too soon  
To want to please you, to want to hold you  
To want to do it all, all for you  
I wanna be your, be your rubber ball.  
I wanna be the boy ya love most of all. _

I'm your boogie man a-ha  
I'm your boogie man a-ha  
I'm your boogie man a-ha  
I'm your boogie man a-ha

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again, I hope you've made it this far, and I really hope you enjoyed my story.

Eels' song 'Trouble with Dreams' is featured on the soundtrack and movie trailer for The Ice Harvest, while their other song 'Souljacker Part 1' can be heard on the soundtrack to Hot Fuzz.

Those who have read my fan stories 'A Down Under Holiday to Remember' and 'Black Fingernails, Red Wine' will know Eskimo Joe for the song Black Fingernails, Red Wine

Jebediah are an Australian alternative rock group. Their most successful album to date is Of Someday Shambles, which featured the hit songs 'Animal', 'Feet Touch the Ground' and 'Please Leave'.

Midnight Oil are a legendary Australian rock group known for songs (like Beds Are Burning) that express political issues.

Human Nature are a successful boy duo wop band whose Motown albums (Reach Out and Dancing In The Street) have sold millions of copies across Australia.


End file.
